


You're Sexing Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [34]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made her feel so desirable.  He made her remember that all of this was supposed to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sexing Me

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Liv reached back and gripped the headboard, her hips coming off the mattress. “Oh God Ed, ohhh, don’t stop.”

Her other hand reached down to run her fingers through his short silver hair. She was almost there; could feel it from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her curling toes. It would be her second time tonight, and as it should be this would be better than the first. Between his mouth and his fingers, Liv felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Sex heaven. One way ticket. She didn’t know if she was going to make it back.

Ed tasted every drop, slowly kissing his way up Olivia’s body. He lingered on her breasts, her chest, and finally took her mouth. Olivia moaned, wrapping her arms around his sweaty back as he took her breath away.

“Damn, baby,” he murmured. “Goddamn.”

“I love you.” She whispered.

“You feel good?”

“Mmm, yes.” Liv reached down to stroke his cock. “Tell me how you feel.”

Ed whispered in her ear. He was feeling a lot of things, not the least of which was horny as hell. It was important that Liv was completely satisfied; that always excited him. Watching her climax, hearing her call his name, and feeling her body rubbing against his…it nearly drove him out of his mind. The chemistry when they made love was enough to detonate anything in its wake. Ed had lovers before her, he'd been having sex for a long time, but he'd never had another like her. Liv’s body was ready and as Ed sank into her, he released the most guttural sound from his diaphragm. 

Liv smiled as she gripped his hips. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to control his deep thrusts and that suited her just fine. He wasn’t so talkative tonight and that was fine too; she liked the way he moaned. She loved when he nibbled her neck, licked the sweaty skin on her chest, or squeezed her breast in his hand. He could devour her with just his eyes and that’s what he was doing tonight. Liv gasped as she felt him go deeper; taking in the pleasurable pain with tears in the creases of her eyes.

“Ed!”

“Oh God, baby. Oh, shit.”

She wanted him to come inside of her. It was strange to Liv that Ed was a pull out artist. When the decision was made to stop using condoms, both had a clean bill of sexual health and Liv wasn’t worried about getting pregnant, it was a mutual one. But more often than not, Ed still pulled out. 

Liv wanted to ask why but she didn’t quite know how. Surely it was a force of habit. It may have been something he did with past girlfriends where pregnancy was an issue. Not that the rhythm method had such a good effective rate to begin with.

“Don’t pull out.” Liv gripped his back, knew he was almost there. She felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, knew he was trying to slow himself down to the get the maximum effect of what was to come.

“Are you sure?” he asked, staring at her with those intense eyes.

“Please.”

“Say please again.”

“Please…please, Ed.”

“Oh, baby.” He caressed her face with his hand. 

The fingers on his other hand gripped her hip firmly, holding her body still as his final thrusts took him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her and murmured her name repeatedly in the crook of her neck. Liv kissed his temple and stroked his hair. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. The air was thick with sweat and mingled flesh. Ed could've died, right in that moment, and it would’ve still been perfect.

“Stay inside me.” She whispered.

“Absolutely.”

Ed sighed, raising his arms up and over Liv’s head. They bumped into the headboard but he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was waiting for his soul to reenter his body. That, and the way Liv felt underneath him. He would always care about that.

“I love you too.” He kissed her before lifting himself off her and onto the mattress. Ed didn’t go far; he wanted to be in Olivia’s arms. She was as content with that as he was. “I love you, baby.”

Liv hummed softly. She stroked his shoulder and upper arm, which was draped across her breasts. These moments between them were so perfect. Sex wasn’t everything, of course, but there was no point in pretending that she didn’t enjoy it. She enjoyed it more than ever with Ed. 

She enjoyed being sexy and carefree with him. They could do tender, rough, or something in between. He made her feel so desirable. He made her remember that all of this was supposed to be fun. Tonight had definitely been fun.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

“I'm never pulling out again…if that’s OK with you.”

“There are two places I love to have you come, Edward. Neither of which is my belly or my sheets.”

For a moment there was just silence and then Ed started to laugh. He laughed with his whole body, squeezing Liv and kissing her cheek.

“Woman, you are something else.” He said.

“I mean it. It’s fine; it’s good.”

“Alright.”

Ed sat up in the bed. He looked at Liv, smiled, and leaned to kiss her lips. Then he excused himself to the bathroom. Liv sighed, a shiver of contentment running through her as she snuggled under the blankets. Happy had always been a word that she had trouble with. It wasn’t easy to be happy…sometimes it was more like a job. 

With Ed, it was just built into the fabric of them. For a while, Liv tore at the fabric, nearly destroyed it looking for signs of weakness. But it was stronger than ever and she was not waiting for the other shoe to drop. Doing so wasted the time she wanted to spend with him. Every minute she wasn’t working was about Ed and Noah. And she was quite happy about that.

“You should see the look on your face.” Ed came out of the bathroom smiling, walking naked across the carpet.

“You should see the look on yours.” Liv held the blankets open for him.

He moved into her arms and held her close against him. Yep, the butterflies in his stomach were still there. After a year they still hadn’t disappeared yet.

“What do I look like?” he asked.

“A very content man.”

“What do you know? My face actually giving me away for once.” He kissed her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can I just stay up and look at you?”

“Yes. But that means I'm going to have to drag you out of bed in the morning by your feet.”

The world outside waited for them in the morning. The responsibilities of being parents to Noah waited for them. In bed, it was just Liv and Ed; the only thing they had to focus on was each other. The longer Liv could make that last, the happier she was.

“There is that.” She smiled. “I guess I’ll go to sleep.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Ed said. He fluffed his pillow some, settling into the warmth of the blankets and her body.

***


End file.
